


The Long and Winding Road

by themistrollsin



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Twelve years ago Elizabeth and Matt had a one night stand.  Now they're face to face again for the upcoming wedding of their good friends.  How will they both manage seeing each other?





	1. Prologue - Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've been kicking this idea around for years and finally did something about it. The first part (Prologue) is actually a rewritten fic that I wrote years ago (Stranded) because the original idea was to make this a sequel. I decided to make it all into one and rewrite Stranded.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Matt Kenseth or any one/thing you know. I do own Elizabeth (Libby) Tanner and any one/thing you don't know.

~December 2004~

Libby Tanner pulls to the side of the road after seeing smoke coming from under the hood of her car. This is definitely not what she needs right now. She’s over two hours away from her dorm and nowhere near her home in Chicago. Sighing, she climbs out of the car into the cold air. She doesn’t know much about cars, but she knows enough to say that smoke from under the hood is not a good thing.

She manages to get the hood lifted and hooked as the smoke continues. She wrinkles her nose as she stares down at the engine. What’s she supposed to do now? She lets out a heavy breath as she zips her red winter coat up the rest of the way. Of all the places she could break down, why here? She’s in the middle of nowhere. She moves to take a look up and down the deserted country road; not that she really expected to see anyone.

After sitting in her car for nearly twenty minutes, Libby finally sees headlights in her rearview mirror. She prays that they’ll actually stop and help her. At this point she just wants to find a warm place to go. She sees the vehicle pull to a stop beside her car. While she’s nervous, not knowing who could step out, she knows it’s her only chance. She steps out of her car hesitantly as the passenger side window of the Explorer opens.

“Looks like you could use some help,” the man says.

Libby nods as she steps up to the window. “It just started smoking,” she says. “And I don’t know anything other than that.”

The man nods. “Well, let me take a quick look.” He climbs out of the SUV and walks around to the front of Libby’s car. “How long have you been out here?”

“Twenty minutes. I didn’t know which way to start walking. I know how far I drove since seeing anything and I don’t know how far it would be going the other way.” She shoves her hands in her pockets as a shiver flows through her. The problem with this shiver is she isn’t sure if it was from the cold air or the way the man looks leaning over the car. “Thank you for stopping.”

“No problem.” He gestures toward his own vehicle. “Why don’t you get inside and warm up?”

Libby nods. “Yeah, that sounds good. You don’t mind?”

“Not at all. I’m Matt by the way. Matt Kenseth.”

Libby smiles at him. “Libby Tanner. Nice to meet you.”

Matt nods. “Same here.”

Libby climbs into the passenger seat and settles into the warmth surrounding her. She looks out the open window to watch Matt. It’s only the matter of moments before Matt is closing the hood. “Fixable?”

Matt steps over to the window and nods. “Fixable. Nothing that will be able to be fixed tonight.”

“Of course.”

“Listen, it’s obvious you aren’t close to home. Where are you staying?”

“I’m down in Columbia going to college.”

Matt nods. “I’m just up the road. There’s plenty of room for you if you’d like. You look like you could use a hot shower or bath and some food.”

“And what about my car?”

“I’ll call my buddy to help me get it towed to my house and then I can work on it in the morning.”

Libby watches him carefully before she finally nods. “Okay. Let me just grab one of my bags so I have a few things.”

“Of course.” Matt takes a step back and pulls the door open. 

Libby follows Matt into the house from the garage. She watches as he moves into the kitchen and sets her bag down by the island. “Thank you for doing all of this,” she says.

Matt looks over. “No problem. Let me call my buddy and then I’ll take you upstairs and show you the guest room and bathroom.”

“Okay.” She leans against the counter as she watches Matt grab his phone. She isn’t sure why the man is doing this for her, but she’s thankful for him. If it weren’t for him who knows what could have happened to her out there.

******

Matt shakes Dale’s hand after they Libby’s car pushed into the garage. “Thanks for the help, man,” he says.

Dale nods. “No problem,” he says. He gestures to the Ford Focus. “So who is she?”

Matt raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“This is not your car, Kenseth.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s a girl.”

Dale snorts. “Matt, come on.”

Matt lets out a heavy breath as he shrugs. “I don’t know. Her car broke down up the road and I’m just helping her out.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s all you’re doing.”

Matt wrinkles his nose. He won’t deny that Libby is gorgeous. She certainly made him look twice… okay more than twice. But he doesn’t know her. He knows she’s in Columbia for college and she’s obviously from Illinois based on the plates on her car.

“You think too much,” Dale says. “Have some fun, man. All right, I’m out of here. Call if you need help with the car.”

“I will. Pizza’s on its way if you want to stay for food.”

“Nah, I’m good.”

Matt is closing the front door after the delivery guy leaves when he hears footsteps on the stairs. He turns and sees Libby walking down. “You look a little warmer,” he says.

Libby nods. “I am,” she says. “Smells good.”

“Best place around.” 

They sit down in the TV room after they get their pizza and drinks. Libby shifts to tuck her feet under her as Matt flips the TV on. They start eating in a comfortable silence.

“What part of Illinois are you from?” Matt finally asks.

“Chicago,” Libby answers. “Born and raised. Where are you from? You don’t have the southern accent.”

Matt grins. “I wouldn’t. I’m from Wisconsin, Cambridge actually. Came down here for racing. I’m a NASCAR driver.”

Libby nods. “Never would have guessed.”

“Unless you know me you wouldn’t. Not the first time I’ve heard that.”

“Do you like it?”

“Love it. What are you going to school for?”

“Psychology.”

******

Libby turns after they reach the guest bedroom. “Thanks again for letting me stay,” Libby says.

Matt nods. “You’re welcome,” he responds. “Couldn’t let you freeze out there.” He meets her gaze and can’t help but lick his lips. He’d give anything to be able to kiss her right now. Maybe just one… no, he couldn’t do that.

Libby chews on her bottom lip as she watches Matt. She knows what she wants him to do right now, she just doesn’t know if it’ll happen. Should she even let it happen?

“You’re making it hard to not kiss you right now,” Matt says softly.

“I’m not stopping you,” Libby says just as softly.

That’s all Matt needs to hear before he leans down and kisses her. Deep down, Matt knows that he shouldn’t be doing this, but he can’t stop himself. He slides his hands down Libby’s sides before lifting her up with ease. Libby wraps her legs around his waist. Matt takes the short walk down the hall to his room and kicks the door closed. 

Matt walks over to the bed, never breaking the heated kiss. Libby pulls back as Matt lays her down on the bed. Matt runs a hand up Libby’s side, trailing his fingertips over her breasts. Libby bites her bottom lip.

“Don’t do that,” Matt says. He hovers over Libby, capturing her mouth with his. 

Libby slides her hand to the back of Matt’s neck as he places soft kisses down her jaw. She gasps when he bites her neck gently. Matt slips a hand under Libby’s shirt and pushes it up her torso. He sits up, pulling Libby with him to rid her of her shirt. He tosses it to the side as he watches Libby lie back. He leans down and kisses her once again. She slides her arms around him as she lets him take complete control.

Matt reaches back, pulling his own shirt off. Before he can make another move, Libby is sliding her hands over his chest. She meets his gaze as she cups him through his jeans. He hisses out, his hips jerking forward. They needed to speed things up before he exploded. He pushes her gently to lie back and tugs at her grey pajama pants.

“You’re beautiful,” Matt says. He smiles when he sees her blush. “Come here.” He pulls her up, capturing her mouth in a soft kiss as he reaches around her to unhook her bra. He lets her lay back down. He leans down, rolling his tongue over Libby’s nipple.

Libby gasps as she arches up slightly. Matt pulls the taut nipple into this mouth. Libby lets her head roll to the side. She wasn’t sure how long she would last. This man could make her cum by just smiling at her. But she wanted to hold out a little longer; she had to. She slides her fingers into his short brown hair.

Matt looks up at her as best as he can as he kisses his way down her stomach to the top of her blue panties. Libby lifts her hips to let Matt pull them down. Matt smiles up at her.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispers before kissing the inside of her thigh.

Libby whimpers at that. “Please.” She gasps when he licks closer to her center. “Matt… please. Want to feel you.”

“How could I say no to that?”

Libby moans, resting her hand on the back of Matt’s head as he buries his tongue inside of her. “Oh God.” She curls her fingers into his hair. This is it. She tightens her grip as she arches up with her release. “Matt…” How did that happen? How could she let herself go so quickly? She whimpers when Matt pulls back and stands up.

Matt can’t help but chuckle as he reaches for his belt. “You are amazing,” he says. “The things you do to me…”

Libby sits up and scoots to the end of the bed. “Allow me,” she says. She locks eyes with him as she undoes his jeans. She tugs them down, finally pulling her gaze away from Matt’s eyes to his hard cock. She takes the head into her mouth and sucks slowly. Matt moans softly, kicking out of his jeans as he watches Libby’s movements. He curls his fingers into her blonde hair, letting his head fall back as she continues to move along his shaft.

Matt pulls her off after a few more moments. Leaning down, he crushes his mouth against hers. What is it about this woman that makes him lose his mind? He climbs onto the bed, scooting them both to the top. He reaches over to the nightstand to grab a condom. He rips the wrapper open and rolls the sheath over his throbbing cock.

“Are you ready?” he asks. He waits for her to nod before he pushes into her slowly. He stops once he’s in fully to let her adjust.

Libby slides her hands down his back. “Please…”

Matt kisses her as he starts thrusting at a steady pace. It had been far too long since he’s felt anything like this. Libby moans as she buries her face in his neck.

“Oh Matt,” Libby whines. “So good.” She curls her fingers, digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

“You feel amazing,” Matt whispers.

Libby arches up against him. “Yes… oh Matt.” She cries out as her release flows through her.

Matt thrusts in one last time before he comes with a loud moan. “Libby…” He kisses her softly as they both come down from their highs. After another moment, he rolls off her. “Wow.”

“Tell me about it.”

******

Libby is looking at the pictures on the wall of the stairs the following morning. She hadn’t noticed them the night before, not that she’s surprised by that fact. Matt had her pretty distracted. She chews on her bottom lip as she notices that all of the pictures involve a young boy. Did she just sleep with a married man?

Libby pulls her shoes on before grabbing her coat and making her way out to the garage where Matt is working on her car. She zips her coat as she approaches the front of the car. “Are you married?” she asks.

Matt stands up and looks at Libby. “Excuse me?” he asks.

“You heard me, Matt. Are you married?”

He lets out a heavy breath. “If I was married, I wouldn’t have slept with you last night.”

She nods slowly. “Okay.”

“Wanna tell me where this came from?”

“I saw your pictures and…”

“Stop right there. I have a son. I’m not married. Never was. But I do have a son. His name is Ross. He lives back in Wisconsin with his mom.”

Libby frowns. “You live that far from him?”

Matt nods. “It’s not easy, but we’ve figured it out. His Mom and I never got married. We split not long after he was born actually. We tried to make it work, but we couldn’t.”

“So I didn’t sleep with someone’s husband?”

“You didn’t sleep with someone’s husband.” He smiles at her. “I’m just about done here.”

Matt stands up a short time later and grabs the rag from his pocket. He looks over at Libby. “Wanna go ahead and start it?”

Libby sits down in the driver’s seat and starts the car. She holds her breath, hoping she doesn’t see smoke. When the air stays clear, she smiles. She climbs out of the car and looks at Matt.

“Let it run for a bit, but you should be good to go.” Matt closes the hood.

“Okay. I’ll go pack my stuff then.” She doesn’t want to leave just yet, but she knows she has to. She turns and walks back inside.

Matt lets out a soft breath as he watches her walk inside. “What have you done, Kenseth?” he mutters. He tosses the rag onto his workbench and heads inside himself.

After getting Libby’s bag in the trunk, Matt closes it and walks over to Libby. “You’re all set,” he says.

Libby nods. “How much do I owe you for everything?”

He shakes his head. “Nothing, it’s on me.”

“Matt, I can’t let you do all of this for nothing.”

He grins. “Last night was good enough for me.”

Libby blushes. “Okay.” She tucks her blonde hair behind her ear. “I guess this is it.”

Matt nods. “I guess so.” He reaches up and cups her cheek. “Can I kiss you one last time?”

She smiles softly. “I was hoping you would.”

Matt leans down, pressing his mouth to Libby’s in a soft kiss. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to heat up. Libby whimpers and forces herself to pull back. Matt smiles as he trails his fingertips over her cheek.

“Goodbye, Libby.”

“Goodbye, Matt.” She climbs into the car and closes the door.

As she’s pulling out of the driveway, Libby looks in the rearview mirror to find Matt standing there watching her go. This is one event that she’ll never forget.


	2. Day One

**Chapter One – Day One**

~2016~

 

Elizabeth looks over at her best friend as the other woman continues to drive.  Jackie has been unusually quiet; it’s something that Elizabeth isn’t used to.  She has to wonder what’s going on.  She takes a quick glance into the back seat to find her daughter still engrossed in her movie.

 

“So what’s going on?” Elizabeth asks.

 

Jackie glances over.  “I’m driving,” she answers.

 

“Obviously.  You know that’s not what I mean.  Normally I can’t get you to stop talking.  What’s going on?  And don’t tell me nothing.  I know you.”  She watches Jackie closely.  There’s a look on her face that Elizabeth knows all too well.  “You want me to meet someone.”

 

Jackie sighs.  “Liz, you haven’t been on a date in a long time.  I’m not asking you to marry the guy, just meet him.”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“His name is Matt.  He’s a friend of Dale’s.  It’s his house we’re going to.”

 

“Does he know about me?”

 

“He knows I’m bringing my best friend and her daughter.”

 

“Dale in on it too?”  She raises an eyebrow at Jackie.  “I hate when you do this to me.  You could have at least warned me beforehand.  I could have worn something different.”

 

“We’re going to a cookout and a bonfire.”  Jackie smiles over at Elizabeth.  “So you’ll meet him?”

 

“Well, I kinda have to no matter what.  It’s his house we’re going to.”  Elizabeth shakes her head, but she can’t hold back her smile.  “I really hate you sometimes.”

 

“I know.”  Jackie shrugs.  “But I love you.”

 

Elizabeth laughs.  “Yeah, whatever.”  She looks out the window, frowning when she sees where they are.  It’s an all too familiar street.  “So how are things with you and Dale?”

 

“Going great.”  Jackie beams over at Elizabeth.  “I can’t believe it’s coming up on two years.”

 

“I told you that you’d find someone.”

 

“And so will you.”

 

Elizabeth shrugs.  “I have Harlow.  She’s all I need.”

 

“You keep telling me that.  But I can see that you would love to have something… or rather someone else with you two.”

 

“After him, I don’t know that I really want to.”

 

“You need to stop thinking that every man is like him.  They aren’t.  You’ve met Dale.  You know how good he is.”

 

Elizabeth nods.  “I know.  But that’s to you.”

 

“You’ll find someone.  Just promise not to write Matt off right away.”

 

“I promise.”  She glances out the window again to see the house coming up as well.  She can’t help but wonder if the man is still here.  She nearly gasps when Jackie slows down and pulls into the driveway.  “What are we doing here?”

 

Jackie laughs softly.  “This is Matt’s house.”

 

Elizabeth looks at Jackie with wide eyes.  “What?”

 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  Jackie watches her best friend.  “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.”  Elizabeth nods.  “I’m fine.”  It’s just a coincidence that Dale’s friend is Matt.  It’s not the same Matt.  It’s a completely different man who just happens to live in the same house.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Ready.”  Elizabeth climbs out of the car and moves to the back to help carry things in.  She smiles as Harlow joins her.  “Remember to use your manners.”

 

“I will,” Harlow says.  “Is Uncle Dale here?”

 

“He is,” Jackie answers as she joins them.  She smiles at them.  “Let’s go find him, huh?”

 

Elizabeth sucks in a deep breath as they walk into the house.  This can’t be happening.  She glances around the front hall.  The table is the exact same one from twelve years ago.  How is that even possible?  Maybe it was left here.  Who is she kidding?  She can already feel it; it’s the same man.  There is no questioning it any longer.  She chews on her bottom lip as she walks past the wall of pictures and into the kitchen.

 

“Uncle Dale!”  Harlow runs over to the man who immediately lifts her up.

 

“Do I know you?” he asks.

 

“Yes.”  Harlow giggles.

 

Elizabeth smiles as she steps over to Dale.  “Hi, Dale.”  She hugs him.

 

“Hey, Elizabeth.  Glad to see you two finally make it down here.”

 

“Figured it was a good time.  That was until I heard Jackie is trying to set me up with someone.”

 

“Of course she is.”  Dale chuckles.

 

“So where’s Matt?” Jackie asks.

 

“In the back.  He’s out back with Ross.  They’re dealing with the coolers.”

 

“I didn’t think Ross was coming until next week.”

 

“He was able to figure it out to be able to come down now.”  Dale shrugs.  “I dunno, didn’t really get into it.”

 

“Of course you didn’t.”  Jackie looks at Elizabeth.  “I guess we’ll go get the rest of the things for here.”

 

Elizabeth nods before looking at Harlow.  “Harlow, you be good for Uncle Dale.”

 

“I will,” Harlow says.

 

******  
  
Matt follows Dale out to his SUV to get the cases of beer and pop.  “What time is Jackie supposed to be here?” he asks.

 

“Should be around four,” Dale answers.

 

Matt nods.  “And it’s her best friend and the best friend’s daughter?”

 

“Right.  Elizabeth is the best friend and Harlow is her daughter.”

 

“And you do know your fiancé is trying to set me up, right?”

 

“I’d be a complete idiot if I didn’t figure that out.”  Dale shrugs.  “Just go with it.  You know Jackie.  She just wants you happy.”

 

“I don’t need to be in a relationship to be happy.  I have racing.”

 

Dale snorts.  “And what about those late nights and early mornings?”  He watches the other man closely as they head through the garage to the back yard.  “Yeah, that’s exactly what I thought you’d say.  I’d say if nothing else get laid tonight.  But I don’t think that would be a wise decision considering it’s Jackie’s best friend.”

 

Matt rolls his eyes.  “I don’t need to get laid.”

 

“Come on, man.  You know that’s fucking bull shit.”  Dale squeezes Matt’s shoulder.  “Let’s not worry about that now, though.  You have to go pick your son up.”

 

Matt looks at his watch and growls.  “Shit.  I’ll be back.”

 

It’s nearly two hours later when Matt returns with Ross.  After Ross brings his things up to his room, they walk out to the back to start getting the drinks in the coolers. 

 

“How’s school going?” Matt asks.

 

Ross shrugs.  “Not bad,” he answers.  “Ready to be finished.”

 

Matt chuckles.  “You’re almost there.”

 

“I know.  So is it safe to say that Jackie is gonna try to set you up with someone?”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”  Matt shrugs.  “I’ve gotten used to it.  But apparently this one is different.”

 

“How is it different?”

 

“It’s her best friend.  I don’t know.  She’ll be here tonight, so obviously I’ll meet her.  You know Jackie.”

 

Ross smiles at Matt.  “Maybe this is actually the one.”

 

“Ross…”

 

“I’m just saying.”

 

Matt looks over when he hears the door open to find Dale walking out with a young blonde girl with him.  Matt gets a better look at the girl and can’t help but see something familiar about her.  “You gained someone.”

 

Dale laughs as he approaches them.  “I did.”  He looks down at Harlow.  “This is Harlow.  Harlow, this is Matt and his son Ross.”

 

Matt smiles at the way Harlow’s eyes widen when she looks up at Ross.  “He’s tall, isn’t he?”

 

Harlow continues to star at Ross as she nods.  “Wow,” she says.

 

“Harlow,” Dale says with a chuckle.  “Sorry Ross.”

 

“It’s fine,” Ross says.  “Not the first time it’s happened.”

 

“And at least this time it’s a five year old.”

 

Matt looks at Dale.  “Where are Jackie and the best friend?”

 

“Getting stuff out of the car.  They should be out any minute.”

 

Matt looks over when he hears the door open again.  He sees Jackie smile back at the woman behind her.  His eyes widen when he gets a better look at the woman.  “Libby.”  He’s not surprised by the confused looks he gets from Dale, Jackie, and Ross.

 

“Hi, Matt.”


	3. Feelings

**Chapter Three – Feelings**

Matt looks over when he hears the door from the kitchen open.  He watches Ross walk out with his bags.  He has to laugh a little when he sees Harlow following.  “Looks like you have a fan,” Matt says.

 

Ross smirks.  “Apparently,” he says.  “I don’t even know what I did.”

 

“Most of the time, there is no reason.”  He steps back to let Ross put his bags in the SUV.  “Harlow, where’s Mommy?”

 

“Upstairs,” Harlow answers.

 

“Okay.”  He smiles at his son before heading back inside.  He would worry that Harlow is annoying Ross, but he knows his son would say something to him if that were the case.  Besides, he’s always been good with kids.  Matt stops in the doorway of the room Elizabeth had been staying in.  He knocks on the open door.

 

Elizabeth turns and smiles.  “Hey,” she says.  “I’m just about ready.”

 

“No problem.  Harlow’s following Ross around again.”

         

Elizabeth wrinkles her nose.  “She is?  I thought she was watching TV.  I’m sorry.  I’ll go get her.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.  Ross is good with kids.  And if it starts bugging him, he’ll let me know.”

 

“Okay.  I’ve never seen her like this before.  Ross must be quite a young man.”  Elizabeth zips her bag.  “Do you know what exactly is going on?”

 

“Probably as much as you do.  We’re meeting them at the airport where we fly to Vancouver to pick up the cruise ship.”

 

“Are we the only ones going?”

 

“No.  His mom will be there.  Pretty sure Kerry, Kelly, and Taylor will be as well.  And as far as I know her parents will be there.  It’s very small.”

 

“And then there’s a party when we get back?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I wish Jackie would have let me help with that at least.”

 

“You know Jackie.”

 

Elizabeth smiles as she looks around the room.  “Indeed.  Okay, I think I have everything.”

 

“Let me take your bag.”  He raises an eyebrow when he sees Elizabeth go to argue.  “Just gimme your bag.”

 

She smiles a little.  “Stubborn man.”

 

“And don’t you forget it.”  He takes her bag before they head downstairs.

 

Elizabeth glances over to where Harlow is sitting on the plane.  She smiles at the way her daughter is staring out the window all while babbling to Ross.  She had seen how good he is with Harlow; she just never imagined it would be like this. 

 

Matt walks over and sits down beside Elizabeth.  “Hope you don’t mind me sitting here,” he says.

 

Elizabeth looks at him and smiles.  “Not at all,” she says.  “Ross is going to be a great father one day.”

 

“Well, that better not be any time soon.”

 

“How old is he?”

 

“Twenty-three.  And yes, I was younger than he is when I had him.  But I’m still hoping to have more kids.”

 

Elizabeth smiles again.  “Yeah?”

 

Matt nods.  “Would have had more already if I was with someone.”

 

“So you want to be married before you have more?”

 

“Not necessarily married.  But I have to know it’s a forever kinda thing.  I know that sounds crazy.”

 

“No, it doesn’t sound crazy at all.”

 

“What about you?  Do you want more kids?”

 

“If I find the right man.  Like you I don’t have to be married.  Honestly, I don’t know that I want to get married.  It’s not out of the question.  But I don’t know.”

 

“I hear ya.  It’s a big thing.”

 

“It is.  And I’ve seen the bad of marriage.  I know it’s not the same thing with everyone.  But when it happens to your parents right in front of you, it makes it hard.”

 

“Your parents are divorced?”

 

“Since I was ten.  I remember hearing them constantly yelling at each other after I went to bed.”

 

“I think that’s where Ross got lucky.  His Mom and I never fought like that.  Sure we had our arguments, but never to the point where it affected him.  At least I don’t think so.  It also helped that he was two when she and I split.”

 

“Wow, he was really young.”

 

“We tried to make a go of it, but we just couldn’t.  And we both decided that we would split at the point before it got to a point that we just couldn’t stand each other anymore.  We are by no means friends now.  We definitely don’t hate each other though.  And in the end we’re parents together.”

 

“Were there any issues in the beginning?”

 

“Not really.  The biggest issue was when I moved to North Carolina.  But it was more the fact that Ross was really young and in school.  We made it work.  I went up there as much as possible.  And he would spend a month in the summer with me.  I got to see him both Thanksgiving and Christmas because I would go up to Cambridge to be with my family.  We made it work.  We found something that worked for all of us.”

 

“That’s good though.  I wish my parents could have figured something out.”  She shrugs.  “I’m over it now for the most part.  But I guess I’m still a bit bitter over everything.”

 

“It’s understandable.”

 

******  
  
After getting settled in their room on the boat, Elizabeth and Harlow make their way up to where they had agreed to meet the others.  She finds Matt already standing there and smiles as they approach him.

 

“Where’s Ross?” Harlow asks.

 

Elizabeth smiles down at her daughter.  “Taking a break from you I’m sure,” she answers.

 

Matt chuckles.  “He was still getting unpacked,” he says.  “He’ll be up soon.”

 

“Harlow, you need to give Ross time to himself.”

 

“But I like Ross,” Harlow whines.

 

“I know you do.”

 

Matt squats down and looks at Harlow.  “Ross likes you too,” he says with a smile.  “He even told me so when I was down unpacking.  And guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“He wants to spend time with you too.  But like your Mom said, he will want some time to himself.  It’s something we all want when we get older.  But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you.  So you have to promise you won’t get mad at him when he does.”

 

“Do you want to be alone?”

 

“Occasionally.  Not as often as I did when I was Ross’s age.”

 

Elizabeth has to smile at the sight before her.  Matt’s talking to Harlow as if she were his own.  The feeling that flows through her is one that she hasn’t felt in a very long time.  She knows that she shouldn’t be feeling like this; after all they barely know each other.  Her breath hitches when Matt looks up at her and smiles.


	4. Surprised

**Chapter Two – Surprised**

They somehow manage to avoid each other for the first part of the evening.  Elizabeth can’t exactly say she’s avoiding him, but it seems every time they come close Matt walks the other way.  She isn’t even sure why.  It all changes the moment she walks inside to check on Harlow who is currently sleeping in the living room.  When she walking into the kitchen to make her way back outside, Matt is walking in.

 

“I don’t know why you’re avoiding me,” Elizabeth says.

 

Matt raises an eyebrow.  “I wouldn’t say I’m avoiding you exactly,” he says.

 

“Then what would you say?”  She watches him carefully.

 

“I don’t know.”  Matt sighs.  “It’s not like I ever expected to see you again, Lib… Elizabeth.  Especially after twelve years.”

 

“But here we are.  Do you want me to leave?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.  Look, I was surprised when I saw you.  I’ve been trying to process everything, which is crazy.  And don’t take that the wrong way.  I just mean, it’s not like we were in a relationship.  We had one night together twelve years ago.  I’m not avoiding you.  I just don’t know what to say or how to act.  I don’t know what Jackie knows.  And then there’s always Harlow.  I didn’t want to really say anything in front of her.”

 

Elizabeth nods.  “You’re right.  I’m sorry.  I just… got confused I guess.”  She hates herself for getting like this.  “I can’t believe you still live here.”

 

Matt grins at that.  “I thought about selling a few years ago, but I couldn’t do it.”  He gestures toward the living room.  “How old is Harlow?”

 

“She’ll be five in February.”

 

“She looks like you.”

 

“So I’ve been told.”  She watches Matt carefully.  She can see that he wants to ask her about Harlow’s father but can’t seem to actually ask.  “You can ask, you know.”

 

“What?”

 

“About her father.”

 

“It’s really not my business.”

 

“Maybe not, but you can still ask.”  She shrugs.  “Harlow was far from planned.  Her father and I dated for a short time.  I had already left when I found out I was pregnant.”

 

Matt nods.  “Did you tell him about her?”

 

“He knows.  I called him the minute I found out.  Told me he wanted to be a part of her life.  He has yet to see her.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

She shakes her head.  “It didn’t surprise me to be honest.  But she’s my world.  What about you?”

 

He snorts.  “I’ve had a few relationships here and there.  Nothing too serious though.  Well, I shouldn’t say that.  There was one woman that I thought could turn into something more.  We were together for nearly two years.”

 

“Can I ask what happened?”

 

“Told me she could never marry someone in my field.  I couldn’t believe it.  She never gave any sign of that during the relationship.”  He shrugs.  “Better off, I guess.”

 

“There you two are,” Jackie says walking in.

 

Matt turns and looks at Jackie.  “Here we are,” he says before walking to the refrigerator.

 

“Everything okay in here?”

 

Elizabeth nods.  “We were just talking,” she answers.

 

“Harlow still sleeping?”

 

“Yeah, she’s probably out for the night.  Dale finally get the fire going?”

 

“Ross did.  You two coming back out?”

 

“Yeah.”  Elizabeth glances over at Matt before following Jackie outside.

 

Matt leans against the counter when the women walk out and lets out a heavy breath.  It just had to be her, didn’t it?  He heads back outside after another minute and makes his way over to where the fire is going.  He takes the empty seat beside Elizabeth; Jackie’s doing he’s sure.

 

Elizabeth looks at Matt and smiles a little.  She’s actually thankful that they’re slightly apart from the others.  “I’m sorry about inside,” she says.

 

Matt shakes his head.  “Don’t be.  It was a shock to both of us.  Though I think you figured it out before I did.”

 

She laughs softly.  “Yeah, like the moment I saw the house.”  She takes a sip of her drink.  “You do know that Jackie is trying to set us up, right?”

 

“Yeah, that part I figured out long before you got here.”  Matt grins.  “Wasn’t at all surprised by that.”

 

“Me neither.”  She looks at Matt once again.  “She never knew it was you.”

 

Matt looks over.  “What?”

 

“What happened between us.  She never knew it was you.  She knew about what happened.  I just never told her a name.  So the fact that you happen to be friends with her fiancé is just a coincidence.”

 

“Crazy coincidence, huh?”

 

“Yeah, just a little.”  She smirks.

 

“You know every once in a while I always think back to that night.  A part of me always hated letting you go without more than your name.  I don’t even know why.  It’s not like I knew anything about you.  But…”  He shrugs.  “There was always something about you and that night that somehow brought my thoughts back to it.  I don’t know, maybe it was knowing I was attractive to a gorgeous college student.”

 

She frowns a little at that.  “You say it like it’s a surprise.”

 

“I’m nothing special to look at.”

 

“Apparently we have two very different views then.  I thought you were striking.”  She nearly blushes at that.

 

It’s nearly midnight when Dale mentions they should head out.  Jackie quickly agrees as she covers a yawn. 

 

“Let me go wake Harlow,” Elizabeth says as she stands up.

 

“No,” Matt says.  “She’s already out.  Why don’t you two just stay here?”  Did he really just ask that?  Does he have a right to ask her?

 

Elizabeth looks at him.  “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, of course.  I have plenty of room.”

 

“Okay.  Thank you.”  She smiles.  “Well, then I guess I’ll go grab my bag.”

 

******  
  
Matt walks out of his room the next morning, frowning when he hears noise downstairs.  It takes a moment but then he remembers that Elizabeth and Harlow stayed.  He walks downstairs and finds Harlow standing in the middle of the living room dancing along with whatever show she’s watching.  Elizabeth looks over from where she’s seated on the couch.

 

“Morning,” she says.  “I hope we didn’t wake you.”

 

“Morning,” Matt says.  He shakes his head.  “No.  Did take a second to figure out what was going on.  No way Ross is up yet.  I don’t even know when he came in.”

 

“I heard movements at about three this morning, but I don’t know if that’s when he came in or if he was just moving around.”

 

Matt nods.  “You two hungry?  I’m gonna make myself some breakfast, I can make enough for you.”

 

“Breakfast sounds good.  What do you say, Harlow?”

 

“Can I have bacon?” Harlow asks.

 

“Well, why don’t you ask Matt because I can’t answer that?”

 

Matt grins.  “Anything with your bacon?” he asks.

 

“Scrambled eggs.”  Harlow nods.

 

“You got it.”  Matt looks at Elizabeth again.  “What about you?”

 

“That works for me too.”

 

He nods.  “Okay.  I’ll go get that started.”  Matt walks into the kitchen and gets started on making breakfast.

 

Elizabeth walks into the kitchen after a few minutes.  “Can I help with anything?” she asks.

 

“No, I’ve got it,” Matt says with a smile.

 

“I hope you don’t mind that I made some coffee.”

 

“Not at all.  Actually getting ready to pour myself a cup now.”

 

“It’s strong, just so you know.”

 

“Good to know.”  He looks over after getting his coffee ready.  “So what do you do now?  I know you were in college when we met.  For psychology, right?”

 

“I’m impressed that you even remember I was in college let alone what I was going for.”  She laughs softly as she takes a seat at the island.  “Right now I’m a counselor at a local high school.  But I’m also going to school for my Ph.D in psychology.”

 

“Do you have plans once you get that?”

 

Elizabeth nods.  “I do.  I want to become a criminal psychologist.”

 

Matt raises an eyebrow.  “I don’t know whether to be impressed or stunned.”

 

“You aren’t the first to say that.  I like picking people’s brains.  What better way to do that than with criminals?”

 

“I suppose so.  How close are you to that?”

 

“Well, if all goes well, I should finish in May with my classes.  Then I’d have to test for the position.”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ask this.  But how old are you?”

 

She smiles at him.  “31.  And before you ask, I was 19 when we met.”

 

“Now that I didn’t expect.  So did you always want to get into the criminal side of it?”  Matt turns back to the stove.

 

“No, I actually went into psychology to become a clinical psychologist.  I was starting my masters when I decided to change to the criminal side of it.  During an orientation we had a few different areas of psychology come in to speak with us.  I was in awe of what the criminal psychologist talked about.  I knew then it was my calling.”

 

“That’s really amazing.  Makes me wonder what the hell I’m doing with my life.”

 

“You have a great job, Matt.  Well, I’m guessing that you’re still racing.”

 

Matt nods as he starts plating food.  “I am.  I love it still.”  He smiles at Elizabeth.  “I really wouldn’t change it.  Okay, I also have to ask.  Why Elizabeth?”

 

“I can’t believe you waited this long to ask.  I actually went by Elizabeth in school, college and thereafter.  It was on all the forms so it was just easier than telling everyone I go by Libby.  It actually worked out well because it’s a little more professional.”

 

“Well, okay I can get that.”  He laughs a little.  “But you now go by Elizabeth all the time?”

 

She shrugs.  “I guess.  More of everyone just calls me that now.  Jackie will call me Liz sometimes, but other than that it’s Elizabeth.”

 

“Mommy, is breakfast ready?” Harlow asks as she runs in.

 

“You’ll have to ask Matt.”

 

Matt smiles when Harlow repeats her question to him.  “It is.  What would you like to drink?  I have milk, orange juice, possibly apple juice.”

 

“Milk, please.”

 

“You got it.  You two can go sit at the table.  I’ll bring everything over.”  He can see Elizabeth want to argue with him over that, but she doesn’t.  Instead, she slips off the stool and walks over to table with Harlow.

 

Elizabeth looks at Matt when he sits down.  “Thank you,” she says.

 

Matt nods.  “You’re welcome.  Enjoy.” 

 

He isn’t surprised that Harlow talks nearly the entire time.  It doesn’t matter what she’s saying; it’s almost as if she simply needs to have her mouth moving.  He remembers when Ross did the same thing many years before.  He can’t help but smile at the way Elizabeth simply answers Harlow with ease.  His thoughts somehow turn to wanting to have this all the time.  He loves to hear the random comments children say.  He wants to have that again.


	5. Time

**Chapter Four – Time**

Matt looks over at Ross as his son walks out of the bathroom.  “You about ready?” he asks.

 

Ross nods.  “Yeah,” he answers.  “We’re just meeting them in the dining room, right?”

 

“Yeah, that’s the plan.  Liable to run into someone on the way up.”  He watches his son closely.  “Listen, I know she’s been hanging on you like crazy, but don’t be afraid to let us know if you don’t want her to anymore.”

 

Ross smiles.  “It’s fine.  I don’t mind.  She hasn’t been bad.”  He sits down to pull his shoes on.  “I just never knew that a five year old could talk so much.”

 

Matt laughs softly.  “Yeah, kids can’t talk for hours about nothing.” 

 

“I’ve learned that.”  He stands up again, looking at Matt.  “Dad, what’s going on with you and Elizabeth?”

 

“What do you mean?”  Of course he certainly doesn’t have to ask to know.  He lets out a soft breath.  “Ross…”

 

“Dad, I know you guys met before.  You made that pretty obvious back home.  And it doesn’t take much to know that something happened.”

 

“Ross…”

 

“I’m not a kid anymore, Dad.  I know about all that stuff.”

 

“I know you do.  We met many years ago.”  Matt shrugs.  “Long story short, her car broke down and I stopped to help her.”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

“What?”

 

“How long did she stay?”

 

“Not that it’s really any of your business, just the one night.  We got her car fixed the next morning and then she was on her way home.”

 

“But you never forgot her.”

 

“Why are we having this conversation?”

 

“Because I’ve seen the way you look at her.”  Ross laughs a little when he sees Matt tense up slightly.  “Dad, it’s fine.  You’re allowed to like someone.  Mom got married a long time ago.”

 

“Your Mother got married to someone only a couple years older than her.”

 

“Meaning what?”

 

“Meaning she’s closer to your age than she is mine.”

 

Ross rolls his eyes.  “Seriously?  That’s what your issue is?  Dad, come on.  I’m not a kid anymore.”

 

“Look, we met when she was in college and a night together and that’s that.  We are done with this conversation.  Now come on, we’re going to be late.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

Matt closes the door behind them once they walk out of the room.  As they’re heading toward the stairs, he sees another door open.  He shouldn’t be surprised, but is, when he sees Harlow and Elizabeth stepping out.  He can hear Ross chuckle just ahead of him.  He reaches forward to give his son a shove.  “Knock it off.”

 

Elizabeth smiles at them.  “Everything okay?” she asks.

 

Matt nods.  “Everything’s fine.”  He watches as Harlow takes Ross’s hand.

 

“You sure?” Elizabeth asks a little softer as she starts walking beside Matt.

 

“Yeah.”  He looks at Elizabeth and smiles.  “You know, dealing with kids.”

 

“Always fun.”

 

“Oh yes.  Especially when the kid you’re dealing with isn’t exactly a kid anymore.”

 

“I’m not looking forward to those days.  Of course, I’m not looking forward to her teenage years either.”

 

Matt chuckles.  “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”  _Maybe I’ll even be there to help out._   Whoa…what?  Where had that come from?  He lets Elizabeth head up the stairs first before following her.  What the hell is he doing?

 

Elizabeth looks beside her at Harlow, smiling when she sees that Ross is helping her read the menu.  She turns her attention to her own menu.  She’s glad that she doesn’t have too many options to choose from.  She glances at Harlow again.  “Harlow, remember to let Ross look for something for himself too,” she says.

 

“I will,” Harlow says.

 

Elizabeth sets her menu down after finally settling on what she wants.  She looks to her other side to see Matt still looking his menu over.  “You look like there are a million things on the menu,” she says softly.

 

Matt chuckles as he glances at Elizabeth.  “Everything looks so good,” he says.  “Did you choose?”

 

Elizabeth nods.  “I did.  Which is why I put my menu down so I won’t change my mind.”  She smiles.  “Hey, are you sure Ross is okay with Harlow like this again?”

 

“Yeah.  I talked to him before we left.  Told him that if he wants it to stop just let us know.  He’s fine with it.  He’s actually enjoying it.  It probably reminds him of when his sister was little.”

 

She frowns a little.  “I didn’t think you had any other kids.”

 

He shakes his head.  “His Mom and stepdad.”

 

“Oh, okay.  How old is she?  Do you know?”

 

“Um… sixteen or seventeen.  Something like that.  So he was around a lot when she was little.”

 

“Well, if he’s anything like you, he’ll be a good dad someday.  And I can already tell you that he is a lot like you.  Only taller.”

 

“Don’t remind me of that fact.  God, I don’t know where he came from.”

 

“Is his Mom tall?”

 

“No, not at all.”  He shrugs.  “It’s crazy how tall he got.”

 

******  
  
Elizabeth is just about ready to settle in with a book when there’s a soft knock on the door.  She glances over to where Harlow is asleep before walking over and pulling the door open.  She smiles when she sees Matt standing there.  “Hi,” she says softly.

 

“Hi,” Matt replies.  “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

“How would you feel about going up for a walk with me?”

 

She smiles again.  “As much as I would love to, Harlow just went to bed.”

 

Matt nods.  “And if Ross agreed to watch her?”

 

“Matt…”

 

“He’s the one who actually told me to come over here.  Don’t take that the wrong way, because I wanted to invite you, but I know you have Harlow.”

 

She nods.  “If he’s really okay with sitting with her, I’d love to.  He doesn’t have to worry about anything.  She shouldn’t be up again tonight.”

 

A few minutes later, Matt and Elizabeth walk up to the main deck.  Elizabeth looks over at Matt as they begin to walk over to the rails.  “It’s a beautiful night,” she says.

 

Matt nods in agreement.  “It is.”  He glances over.

 

“You look like you have something on your mind.”

 

“I guess you could say that.”

 

“Yeah?”  She watches him carefully as the come to a stop to look out over the water.  “Want to fill me in?”

 

“Ross knows about our night.”

 

She frowns as she nods slightly.  “Okay.”  She isn’t sure what to say right now.  How is she supposed to react?

 

“He figured it out for the most part.  I can guarantee that he’s going to be in with Dale and Jackie now.”

 

Elizabeth grins.  “I’m sure Harlow will be too.  I know it wouldn’t be the exact same thing, because she’s five.”

 

“No, I get it.”  He sighs.  “I guess I just wanted you to be aware of the fact that he knows.”

 

She takes a deep breath.  “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised he knows.  I mean, the reaction back at your house had to mean something.  So it was obvious that you knew me at that point.”

 

“Right, that’s what he said.”  He shrugs.  “I swear the conversation he and I had reminded me of conversations of when he was a kid.  But no, this was the man in him talking.”

 

“Meaning what?”

 

“Meaning he sees how miserable I am at times.”

 

Elizabeth frowns as she turns to face Matt.  “Miserable?  Are you okay, Matt?”  What could Matt possibly be miserable about?

 

Matt rubs the back of his neck and sighs.  “He brought up the fact that his Mom got married a long time ago.”

 

Elizabeth nods now understanding what Matt meant by miserable.  “Must be something he’s seen for a long time if he’s actually bringing it up.  I don’t know many boys his age who would have that conversation.”

 

He chuckles.  “Right?”  He looks at Elizabeth once again.  “Look, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about Ross or me.  I do not regret what happened between you and I all those years ago.  Like you I’m sure, I never expected to see you again.  But here you are.  And apparently I’ve been looking at you in some way that Ross has picked up on.  I don’t know how I feel right now to be honest with you.”  He turns around to lean against the rails.  “You already know that I’ve thought about that night since then.  So that has to tell you something.”

 

“But it’s also been twelve years.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Seems to me that we’ve both thought about that night since then.  I’m not sure how I feel about fate, but how else could you describe this?”  She watches him carefully.  “I think it’s safe to say we can continue to talk and take things as they go.” 

 

“I think that’s a good idea.  I only have one issue.”

 

“The fact that I’m in Chicago and you’re in Mooresville?”

 

“Yeah.  And it really shouldn’t be an issue.  Look at what I do.”

 

“Things can change though, Matt.” 

 

“You saying that because there’s going to be a change?”

 

She smiles.  “Jackie’s been trying to get me to move down to North Carolina since she moved there.  I’m not opposed to the move.  And if it were just me I probably would have been down there already.  But I have to think about Harlow too.  It’s not out of the question.  I’ve actually been looking.  I can do my schooling anywhere because I do it online.  It’s just the job scenario.”

 

Matt nods.  “I get it.”

 

“Though, if Jackie had it her way I wouldn’t work until I finished school.”

 

He chuckles.  “Doesn’t surprise me.”

 

“Right?”  She smiles.

 

“You’d move to Mooresville though?”

 

“Definitely not out of the question.  I have nothing that’s really holding me in Chicago.  Don’t get me wrong, I love Chicago.  But sometimes change needs to happen.”

 

After spending a little longer on deck, they both decide it’s time to head back down.  They make it to Elizabeth’s room where Ross is lounging on the couch.  They say their goodnights before Matt and Ross leave.  Elizabeth can’t help but smile as she locks the door behind them.  Maybe there’s now another reason to move to Mooresville.


End file.
